The Celestial Cards
by LaLuFan16
Summary: Laxus and Lucy get into a fight and Cana catches Lucy. Cana starts to see an opportunity to have some fun. Lemons later on. Second attempt at a story. Two or Three-shot.


**Hi. I love LaLu, but I wanted to write a story where their relationship hits a bump and someone catches Lucy. That friend is Cana. I am warning you now, there will be a lemon or two. Just not this chapter. Anyways, let us get on with the story. I do not own Fairy Tail. All of the plot of this story is mine alone.**

The Celestial Cards

"Get the fuck out of my business, Oh Great Laxus Dreyar!" Lucy shouts as she slams the door to her and Laxus's apartment.

Laxus was caught by Lucy while trying to attempt to spy on her while she had been on a mission with Natsu. Laxus and Lucy had been going strong in their relationship for well over two years, but Laxus wanted to keep his eye out when Lucy went on missions with Natsu, her former team member. There was nothing going between them, but Laxus got jealous.

**Lucy's POV**

I slammed the door behind me to assure that Laxus knew to leave me alone a while. I went to my favorite place to drink, the good ole guild, Fairy Tail. I sat up at the bar next to one of my best girlfriends, Cana, who was steadily pounding away at a barrel of her favorite wine. I waved at Mirajane to come over and take my order. When she came over, she said "What's up Luce? Did you have a fight with Laxus?"

I replied, "Yeah. That idiot was getting jealous because I was hanging out with Natsu when he knows that Natsu and I don't have anything going! Hell, Natsu has Lisanna for crying out loud! So I stormed out on him."

Mira said, "Well he deserves to not receive any of your ass for a while. I know exactly the right drink to help you forget him for a while. I'll be back." She went off to go make me a drink.

In the meanwhile, Cana turned to me shitfaced drunk and told me that Laxus is a jealous beast and that I needed to relax. I had known that Cana was a fuck-buddy with Laxus before I joined the guild, so it was cool. Cana, after the S-Class Trials I helped her with, has been a loyal confidant to me. Whenever I was with her, we would talk shit about everybody.

Mira came back with my drink and handed to me and said, "Here you go, Luce, one Screwball with a Hint of Insanity, my special drink for boy troubles." I took a sip and almost was instantly drunk and said "Shit, it's strong, but I like it." Mira giggled and went to go to Freed and sit on his lap.

For the next three hours, Cana and I talked until the bar closed and we had to go home. Normally, I would go straight home, but I wanted to go to Cana's because I have never been. Cana said it was a mess, but I said it doesn't matter. As we walked, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

**Cana's POV**

"I am drunk as hell, but I can get home just fine," I slurred as I used my key to open the door. I threw my bag on the couch and kicked off my shoes as let Lucy through the door. I said, "Chill out on the couch and watch some TV while I make some ramen and get us a few beers." Lucy threw herself on the couch, her boobs bouncing a little. _Damn_, I thought, _Lucy is really fucking hot. Blonde hair, huge boobs rivaling mine and Mira's, and she is so gentle. I think I will get her extremely drunk and show her how us girls have fun without boys. _

"Hey Cana, can you get me a beer?" I hear out of my living room over the sounds of the current episode of The Big Bang Theory on TV. Lucy can totally be Penny. She is Penny in every way.

"Sure, gimme a sec," I replied and gave her the beer. "Here you go."

**Lucy's POV**

"Thanks. Hey, how long until the food is ready?" I questioned.

"Not much longer," she replied, "Hope you like chicken ramen."

"Ooohh, I do!" I moan as I lick my lips. Cana lets out a giggle as she goes back in the kitchen and finishes up dinner.

The show I was watching finished and I was in tears from laughter. Cana brought in two bowls and handed me mine and I thanked her for the food and dug in. After we finished, Cana spoke up.

"So, you seem calm enough to talk, so what's up with Laxus and you other than his jealousy?"

"Nothing, that's the weird part. Nothing is up."

"That is odd. No bad signs?"

"Nothing. Is it because I am still too close to Natsu? I mean we, Laxus and I have been going out for over two years." I start to break down at the thought that I might lose Laxus forever.

"Hey, calm down. It will be okay. You can crash here if you would like."

"Thanks." I snivel trying to calm down.

**Cana's POV**

_Now is my chance. _I start to tickle Lucy really hard. I eventually stop after she giggles like crazy.

"Stop, you win!" Lucy shouts wiping tears from laughing too hard from her eyes.

"Okay, I will. Here," I pat my lap, "use my lap as a pillow so we can watch some tv."

"Okay." She sighs as she lowers her head.

We watch a few more episodes and Lucy gets eerily quiet.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, Cana, can this be between us? I think I want to try having sex with a girl. Since I was rich and didn't really have sleepovers, I never had any experience with girls. Yeah, guys are good, but it is not as intimate as a woman who knows what to do with a woman because they are one." I said with a blush so bright I could feel it.

I hugged her tight so that our boobs mushed together in the hottest way ever. I whisper in her ear, "I can most definitely do that to and for you," forcing a giggle out of me. "Since I am a tease, I will blindfold you."

"Dammit, fine, Cana you are enjoying this too much!" I pouted puffing out my cheeks. She then kissed me deeply sealing .

"Hell yeah I am. After Mira and Freed got together, I haven't messed up Mira in a while. Did you know she is bisexual? I have seen her do a striptease for Jenny through a communication lacrima."

"Well damn, I had no clue."

"Yeah well, you should rest up a little more. Because once I am done with you, you will not be able to sleep," I smile and whisper in her ear the last part.

"Dammit, okay." she pouts.

**Sorry to leave you all hanging. In the words of the Terminator, "I'll be back."**

**LaLuFan16, out!**


End file.
